


A Blessing for Fall

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Blood, Shapeshifting, Slightly more than human!Alec, Whumptober 2020, god!Magnus, hurt!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.Hunting SeasonNearly a year after "A Prayer for Spring" Alexander is going to visit Jace and his family. When Magnus is late in joining them and news from town of a Stag hunt reaches them Alec's worry sends him and Jace searching for the missing god.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	A Blessing for Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Day 9, A Prayer for Spring  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979646
> 
> For clarity here, Magnus is one of many gods and his forms change, though typically it is linked to the season/area he can do it at will as well. He is the deity of Good Cheer, Unexpected Kindnesses and Sanctuary, loosely. He also has dominion over some of the darker natures of Lust and Fire.

Summer fades in a slow, easy, haze. The days shorten and the wind grows bitter in its bite, leaves tangle themselves underfoot as Alec walks under silver-wrapped trees. Their sturdier cousins, with the green of their boughs deepening with the coming cold, are thin here, at the edges of the forest. 

Alec has been gone more than a month and he is sure, as he approaches Jace’s house, that he has been sorely missed. He brings a brace of rabbits with him, though he had intended fowl of some kind. The look Magnus gave him had quickly changed his mind, the birds were picked thin that year. 

The softest crunch of leaves and the curling scent of sandalwood and sun-heat alert him to his companions presence.

“I thought we agreed I would be fine on my own?”

A warm chuckle precedes Magnus, stepping from the air with a wink and a soft smile, the one just for Alec.

“You, Alexander, are  _ fine  _ on your own or otherwise.”

Alec scoffs and hopes the redness of his cheeks is not so noticeable under the chaffing from fall air. It has been nearly a full year but Magnus draws just as much delight from Alec’s blushing as he did in the chaos of their first meeting.

“Magnus, you have business, Jace and Clary will be on edge if you join us.”

Magnus shrugs, “Jace won’t.”

“ _ Yes.  _ Him acting arrogant and picking at you endlessly is because he’s on edge.”

Alec watches, sees the way Magnus fiddles with his rings and sighs, setting down his burdens carefully. He goes to the God, this deity of warmth and light, and of searing flame and obsessive lust, and cups his face in his newly ungloved hands.

“They do  _ not  _ fear you, but you are more than any mortal. I love you for all that you are, but they are still learning you. Join us in a few days, attend your own duties first, let me ready them for a visit.”

The light of uncertainty in Magnus’ eyes fades under a playful smile, “Would it make it worse if I offered to bring them a blessing?”

Alec smacks his arm, “Yes!”

Magnus only laughs, cat eyes dancing with mirth, and presses a kiss to Alec’s nose and then to his chapped lips.

“I relent then.” Magnus steps back and with a snap of his fingers Alec is once again holding the rabbits, his pack settled comfortably across his shoulders.

“Go, with my love, I will see you in two suns.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, “Two days, Magnus. I love you.”

His lover smiles and fades from sight, the brush of a kiss across his cheek makes him smile at the empty air before he turns back toward his path.

-

On the fifth day Alec has begun to worry. 

His days with his family have passed in good humor. Isabelle brings Simon with her when she visits and Alec playfully threatens him when they tell him she’s with child. Clary’s perfect little girl sleeps in his arms when her mother is busy and Jace teases Alec that if he’s not careful Magnus will magic them a child too. He softens when Alec only smiles down at his niece with a little hum. 

Even the work he helps with around the house as the cold reveals repairs that need made and chores left too long from summer, is good. 

He thought nothing of it when Magnus did not arrive the third morning. His love likes to play at carelessness but he is really quite busy as the season changes, bringing warmth where it is needed and listening for the prayers of little creatures in the wood. He says that other parts of the world are growing warm, places so far away they have completely reversed seasons, but Alec isn’t sure he’s telling the truth.

When the day gives way to night he finds himself standing at the window, Jace leaned against the counter beside him, talking quietly and not asking. The fourth day comes and goes much the same, Alec tries to distract himself, tells himself Magnus is merely late. Clary asks him for help she hardly needs in the kitchen and he finds himself seeking out time with Simon in the evening. The man is filled with stories and distracts Alec enough not to notice the hours slipping by in the low firelight.

He makes it through breakfast on the fifth day before he begins to dress. Jace left with the sunrise, going around town for some errands, and Alec intends to head into the forest when he returns. Magnus, like all the Gods, is connected to growing things of the world and Alec has never had trouble calling him through prayer when he’s surrounded by the quiet of the forest. 

He is adjusting the strap of his quiver, he never goes about unarmed near the town, when Jace returns. 

“What is it?” Isabelle asks, rising from where she was reading with Simon at the look on Jace’s face.

He pushes the hood of his coat back, peeling his gloves off, “Just some unsettling chatter in town. Can you go ask Clary to pack a hunting basket?”

Isabelle opens her mouth to ask, but Jace is staring directly at Alec now so she lets it go, leaving the two of them and Simon.

“Simon, I need you to watch the house while we’re gone. I don’t think anyone will bother you, but I’d like to be sure. Isabelle’s sword, I’ve brought it from your home, and your bow.” Jace is still looking at Alec.

“I mean, yes, of course, but where are you going?” Simon asks, Alec doesn’t look at him. The pit in his stomach he’s been ignoring since Magnus didn’t show up yawns wider. 

“We’re going to find Magnus.” 

Alec sucks in a breath, “Simon, go help the girls.”

“But I-”

“Please.” 

Alec doesn’t usually let his emotions bleed into his words like this, but Simon must be able to hear how close he is to panic because he goes.

“What did you hear?”

Jace rubs a hand over his face and sits beside Alec, “Malachi heard about a great stag in the forest. He offered a prize for the hunter that brings it back, he gave them special arrows, said they were for luck.”

Alec snarls, his teeth sharpening as he does, and sees Jace lean away. He forgets, sometimes, that his year eating the food of a God, drinking pleasure from his skin, has not been without consequences for Alec himself. 

“Malachi must know that he’s sending them to kill a God.”

Jace scoffs, “Of course he does, I’d wager he even knows which one. He may play nice when he sees you, but he hates you, he hates Magnus more. He’s been trying to petition the church to strike Magnus from the records. They won’t do it, of course, and the council is going to replace him soon but..”

Alec pushes to his feet, running his tongue over his still sharp teeth, “If this is Malachi, he is trying to draw us out, do you think they will be safe if we leave?”

“I can still best you with a sword, brother, and Jace has trained Simon well. Clary will stay with the baby if anything happens but you know she’s a fiery opponent.” Isabelle chides, dropping the hunting basket in Jace’s lap.

“Go, find your man. We’ll keep a candle.”

Alec would smile for her if he wasn’t driven out of the house by his worry as soon as she finished speaking. His long legs carry him quickly toward the tree line, though he slows at the sound of Jace hurrying after him after a minute.

“He’s alright.” Jace says.

“He’s alive, at least.” Alec answers, feeling the thrum under his skin that will always lead him to Magnus. Jace looks at him.

-

It takes the better part of two days but they find him, the pull in Alec, their combined tracking skill, and the very forest leading them. Tracking Magnus himself was next to impossible, he could fade out of existence and left little traces of his passing, but his hunters left plenty of evidence. 

They came across the bodies of two men from town, gored and trampled and already being claimed by the forest, before they found Magnus.

The trail of blood and entrails tangled in the underbrush led them to him.

Still a stag, he lays still, his great ribcage fluttering with pained breaths. Blood, red and shimmering gold, coats his brown-grey coat and Alec falls to his knees beside him. Jace stays back, out of fear or respect or maybe just good sense. A wounded animal is dangerous, a hurt God more so.

Alec yanks his glove off with his teeth and moves to touch the stags cheek. His quiver shifts with him and he curses his mistake when Magnus’ golden eyes roll wildly at the sight of his bow and arrows. He can’t move out of the way fast enough and Magnus’ strong shoulder slams into him as the stag pushes to his feet.

“Magnus!” Alec cries, hands raising uselessly to protect himself, from hooves or antlers he doesn't know. 

“Alexander.” The word is hardly a breath, pained and low, and then Magnus is collapsing against him. His brown skin is pale from the loss of his glittering blood but he is shaped like a man as Alec gathers him close.

Jace hurries to them now that it is safer, pulling wrappings from his bag and a tincture Isabelle makes for the healers in town. He offers them to Alec.

“Magnus?” 

The god shivers, looks at him with his cat eyes, pupils so slit they appear like two golden discs. Alec shows him the tincture and Magnus nods, eyes closing again. He works quickly, aware of the chill that settles over Magnus’ naked body, a sure sign his magic is faded. Magnus is never cold, he carries the light and warmth of his dominion with him.

As soon as he finishes wrapping the wounds, power shudders over Magnus and leaves Alec holding a tiny cat, it’s fur striped white where Magnus is wrapped with bandages. Like this he is easier to carry and keep warm. Alec unlaces his leathers and tucks the tiny cat beneath his shirt, close to his heart, and fixes the laces to leave room but keep him secure.

Jace watches with wide eyes. Magnus is careful with his magic around Alec’s family, tries so hard not to overwhelm them. 

Alec hates himself a little for the way he has asked Magnus to diminish himself, he stands ready to hurry back.

“Why didn’t he come with you?” Jace asks, concerned.

Alec squeezes his eyes closed, adjusting what he can to ensure Magnus stays unhurt as he moves, “I asked him to wait. I-I asked him to follow later.”

Jace doesn’t say anything more as they travel as quickly as they can out of the forest and Alec is grateful. The guilt in his stomach is heavy enough to keep his own silence. They don’t stop when it gets dark and without searching for the stag, they make it out at first light.

Alec pulls the cat out of his shirt as soon as they’re in the door. Simon, tired but attentive, is sitting with a sword over his lap watching them.

“You didn’t find him?”

Jace gestures to the small cat that Alec is laying gently on the fur stretched in front of the fireplace in the corner of the room. Simon’s eyes go huge, and then impossibly bigger when the cat changes into a naked man.

“Can you bring heated water, clean wrappings, and-” Alec’s voice falters, he’s having trouble concentrating on what he needs as Mangus blinks pained eyes at him, nuzzling against his still gloved palm.

“We’ll get what you need. Izzy will be awake soon, she can help.”

Simon and Jace leave them. Alec moves so he can start pulling off his leathers and gloves, careful not to move out of Magnus’ line of sight. When he is stripped to his underpants he curls as close to Magnus as he can without hurting him, sharing the heat of his skin and the comfort.

Magnus pushes his nose against Alec’s jaw, but still doesn’t speak.

When Simon returns with a basin of water and cloth, he sits back up, working methodically to unwind the bandages and clean the wounds. It’s clear that the hunters who hurt him were not great shots, his thigh and shoulder both bare slices from missed shots and the two places arrows did sink in miss both heart and lungs, to Alec’s relief.

The smaller scrapes and wounds are nearly healed and the bruises that he remembers cataloging yesterday are gone. It gives him hope that Magnus is getting stronger, that he did not use as much magic as Alec feared on holding the small cat form.

“Alec?” Simon starts, tentatively, then continues when Alec glances at him, “Your eyes are...different.”

Alec’s nose wrinkles a little and then he starts as Magnus lifts his hand to brush a finger over his cheek. His expression is difficult to decipher but Alec catches his hand, kisses his palm, anyways.

“I live with a god, Simon, I dine with deities and they use their magic on me, near me, I’d be surprised if I wasn’t changing. I’m glad. It makes me feel...closer.” He makes sure that Magnus is looking at him.

Simon laughs, a quiet little thing, “I was so scared of you, but you’re such a sap.”

“A sap with a god backing him, Sherman.” Magnus mumbles and Simon blanches.

“Hey, no sassing until you feel better.” Alec tells him, laying beside him again as they wait for Jace and let his wounds air.

“I can heal most of it, as soon as I have the strength.” Magnus assures him, wincing as he takes a too deep breath, “I’ll still need help for these, though.” He touches the places the arrows sunk in properly.

“Take strength from me.” Alec tangles their fingers, “I’ve plenty to give you.”

Magnus winks at him, “You are a strapping young man.”

Jace makes a gagging noise, having just walked in, “Ugh, I forgot how gross you two are. I take it Magnus is alright, if he’s already flirting with you and has you nearly naked.”

Alec makes a rude gesture at Jace but can’t stop himself from smiling as his brother passes him more of the tincture and a salve to encourage healing as well. He also produces a plate of Clary’s soft bread and a small serving of the sweet jelly Alec’s mother makes. 

“Thank you.” Magnus breathes.

They go quiet again as Alec cares for the largest wounds and Jace helps Magnus to eat a little. Simon hurries to update the girls when he hears Isabelle grumbling in the kitchen and Jace nods to the empty plate, “I’ll be back.”

As soon as they’re alone, Alec looks at Magnus, hand held out patiently. Magnus takes it.

The draw on Alec’s energy doesn’t hurt. It feels comforting, almost, as Magnus’ magic reaches into him and draws what it needs to heal the god. Soon enough the color returns to his cheeks and the warmth that follows him returns. 

Alec sighs, laying fully next to him as Magnus heals. He feels sleepy, like he’s spent too long swimming in the summer sun, the way he always felt when Catarina would draw him into her games. His eyes drift shut as the pull on his strength fades.

-

When he wakes he begins to laugh. His family, including his mother, are gathered in the living room, taking up the seats and spilling onto the floor. The floor, which is coated in a light layer of delicate clover, little flowers blooming everywhere.

“Hello.” He says, pushing up to his elbows and looking around. The house seems lit with a merry light, more than candles or fire could produce, and the scent of sandalwood surrounds them, mixing with fresh grass after rain. 

“Sleep well?” Jace smirks at him and Alec just laughs again as his mother swats Jace’s arm. She might not have birthed him, but she’s always loved him as her own.

“Hungry?” his father asks, stepping in from the kitchen with a plate of food, Max trailing after him with mugs of what smells like Jace’s cider.

“Starving.” Magnus rasps, sitting up beside him and then looking delighted by the sight that greets him.

“Well, hello everyone!”

Alec tugs him close, “Someone slept well.” He gestures to the grass as his father and Max ferry food and drinks to everyone and they give him and Magnus a moment.

“I imagine you must’ve Alexander.” Magnus says flippantly, accepting a mug from Max.

Alec stares at him but it’s his mother who asks.

“Alec did this?”

Magnus nods, sipping the cider with a content hum, “Yes. I’ve suspected he’s been capable of magic for a while now, but it’s hard to tell when we’re home.”

Alec stares around the room, but no one looks worried, just a little impressed. Except Jace who groans, “Don’t be smug about this.”

Magnus laughs and the cider grows a little sweet, the furs a little comfier.

“I wouldn’t worry much, it’s totally unconscious for the moment, but I’d wager that the town will have an easy winter and a bountiful year ahead.” Magnus grins and twists his fingers, blue sparkling over his hand.

“I’d also bet Elder Malachi is called far away very suddenly.”

“Magnus!” Clary laughs, rocking her little girl.

“You’re staying a while?” Maryse asks, derailing them from the magic.

Alec looks at Magnus, at the wrappings secure around him, and his family, “I thought we’d spend the midwinter celebrations here, but we have to leave before spring.”

His mother looks delighted, as do his siblings. Magnus gives him a little smile and Alec brushes a kiss over his hair. His look turns mischievous a moment later.

“Perhaps we could invite some of  _ my  _ family for the celebrations.”

Alec groans as his family all chorus their enthusiasm, “Okay, but not Raphael.”

“ _ Definitely  _ Raphael. Imagine when he meets Sherman.”

Under the noise of Simon protesting Magnus’ refusal to call him by name and the curious questions Max begins asking about what Magnus’ duties as a god are, Alec can almost hear the pieces of his life falling into place.

He imagines Catarina, sitting on a cushion beside Magnus, Ragnor and Lily near his sister, gossiping, and Raphael pretending to be exhausted of the lot of them, but still close. 

Magnus looks at him and Alec can see the image shining in his eyes as well.

“Alright darling?” He asks softly.

Alec touches his bandages lightly, “Nearly perfect.”


End file.
